We're all mad here!
by theleakycaldron
Summary: Ali and Cole loved each other and always risked their lives for one another. But they've made a mistake, a mistake that at this point in time is well regretted. How could Cole forgive himself for leaving her with this burden? Most importantly how were they going to get through it? Especially since they've still got to find Justin and stop Anima for good. Following on from 3rd book.


**So I know there isn't many stories on this series but I really loved it. I read all three books in a day and have sort of become obsessed. I'm not writing really for others, though I do hope whoever finds there way to this story enjoys it, I'm really only writing because I had some ideas. So yes I'll update this story and I really won't be surprised if I don't get reviews or follows, understandable.**

 **Either way this is basically just a fanfiction about Cole and Ali (Who I strongly ship btw). Set in the third book after they had their moment.**

 **Enjoy :) Feel free to Review  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from this story except the change of story line a bit. The characters and the main plot (zombies) were all created by Gena Showalter- a pure genius in my eyes**

* * *

We stayed the night together in the new safe-house. Beautifully furnished and decorated just how I wanted it to look for my first time. Cole was trying to not give into his temptations at first but by the end of the night I'd convinced him, convinced him to go all the way, to show me the pleasure that I desired from him. When we'd finished I fell asleep but then woke up afterwards. He had his arm around me clinging to me as if I was his life support. We didn't move, not even a little. Until I fell asleep again and he'd gotten out of bed to answer his phone.

"Ali," He woke me up. "River called, he wants us to meet him back in his place" He crawled onto the bed, still naked like he had been throughout the night. A wave of guilt ran through me, I hadn't told him about Helen, now wouldn't be the time but I knew that the longer I waited the worse it'll become for us.

"Okay, okay" I agreed still with my eyes closed, I waved my hands at the lights that illuminated the room. "Turn them off it's to much" I fussed. Cole didn't reply he just scattered kisses down my bare back.

"You know that I love you Ali? A love I've never felt before but only when I'm with you?" He asked, seriousness in his tone. His voice made me feel even more vulnerable than I already felt.

"Just as much as I love you Cole Holland." I kissed him deeply, no need for anymore words. Our tongues mixed together, a great feeling. Cole and I were now fully connected, we loved each other and had sealed that love the best way possible. Cole got up, he threw on his jeans and put on his black socks. My clothes were probably scattered all throughout the room. I remembered Cole ripping my shirt off my body and throwing it to the ground.

"Ali you can sleep when we get to Rivers. Right now we have to get dressed and eat. You're probably starving." He sat on the end of the bed gently massaging my feet. "Are you okay?" He asked feeling guilty that he hadn't asked that question in the first place. I looked u at him, his dark hair was messy, and his eyes were more violet then ever. He looked great, I didn't want to know how I looked.

"Think so" I managed to say. I had a dry throat - probably caused by the force of the kisses - "What about you? Wishing we waited those two years just as you planned?" I teased.

"We both knew that we wouldn't have lasted the two years, you're to addicting" He crawled onto me and kissed me again.

"I assure you that it isn't me that's addicting." I pulled my neck up so I could reach his hovering lips. "Was there anyone else like me before?" I asked regretting the question as soon as I said it. I didn't want to know. Or did I?

"Ali Bell no one compared to you, there's been no one like you before. You are the best." He replied feeling proud of his response.

"No I mean inexperienced?" I restated my question.

He hesitated before nodding "One"

"Who? Did you love her?" Someone needed to sew my mouth shut before I ask him something I can't take back.

"Love her?" He almost spat the words. "Ali I've never loved anyone except you. She was one of the girls I slept with during my do-anyone-if-they-agree stage." He responded truthfully. "Where is this coming from?" He asked concerned now stroking her pale cheek.

"I don't know. I'm feeling so out of control right now. Like I could run a marathon and then sleep for days and then wake and eat a million chocolate-chip cookies" I said.

"Ali you are so crazily weird in the most perfect way." Cole laughed. He finally stopped procrastinating and got out of bed. He walked to th other side of the room and collected my clothing. He placed it neatly out on the end of the bed. "Come on love" He said.

"M-kay" I rolled over now closing my eyes. He lightly tapped my bare butt.

"Up or I start tickling" He threatened.

"And I start punching" I held no remorse.

"Let's stop with the foreplay until we're were we need to be" He chuckled. I laughed at his response before eventually throwing the sheets off of me and getting dressed into my black tank top and black leggings. I quickly threw on my converses before marching out of the door with Coles hand around my waist.

* * *

I can't say I remember the trip back to River's I must've fallen asleep in the car. But when we arrived Cole kissed me on the forehead and instructed me to go back to bed. I made my way to the room we stayed in last time. Cole parted and went where ever to deal with River and the news about Dr Rangarajan. After how ever long I woke, sore and still tired, my head screaming the same word repeatedly _sex sex sex sex._ Cole was sitting beside me with a soft tender look in his face. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. He held a plate stacked pancakes in front of me.

"I hope you're hungry, they aren't chocolate-chip cookies but I thought they'd work." He placed the plate down next to the bed.

"Thanks" I smiled tiredly.

"You're blushing" He told me.

 _Because we just had sex dumbass_ "Well you're annoying me" I muttered.

He laughed sweetly.

"So note to self, Ali-gatar turns nto Ali-cat when she hasn't got enough sleep." He joked. There's the nickname, a nickname even I'm getting used to.

"I'd be careful of my claws then" I teased.

"Oh no!" He tred to hold down his chuckle "I'd hate you to release your claws on me... again"

"Shut up" I jokingly pushed him away.

"Now eat" He instructed

"Fine." I picked it up and shoved a forkful in my mouth. The pancakes melted slowly. They were delicious. "Who made them?" I asked him.

"Me? Why do you have a problem with my cooking?" He wondered.

"No they're, they're amazing" I sounded maybe to surprised then I should have been. Cole smiled and left me to shower and get dressed. I put on clan clothes that actually fit this time. I imagined Cole ordering Camilla to get me the right sized clothes. He probably picked it out himself because the shorts looked extremely short and expensive. I tried to not think bout everything we'd done in each others arms. Not because I was embarrassed or ashamed but because I didn't want my vulnerability to show. I was lost thinking and then remembered Cole and I hadn't had a vision. I hurried out of the bathroom.

"Cole." I got his attention.

"Yes?"

"We haven't had a vision?" I told him.

"Maybe we..."

-Suddenly we were in another corridor. I was slung over his shoulder demanding to be let go. Frosty was shooting people, human, people. Cole turned and followed a dimmed hall.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"No. Never. Again" He told me.

"You keep saying that what do you want? What do you want from me?" I yelled hitting him in the back.

"Everything Ali! Everything" He responded more upset.

"Well you can't have it!" I shouted at him again

Cole turned away and left the others, left Frosty shooting at humans, not zombies

-A knock on the door interrupted our vision.

"Rangarajan is here! Get to the courtyard if you want in on the action" Camilla called from outside the door. We ignored her temporarily

"That was vivid. More detailed then ever before" I stood shocked. What could it mean? What had me so upset, and why was Frosty killing people? My mind went fuzzy.

"Maybe our stronger connection affects the fact that we can control our visions?" He suggested.

"Why the delay than?" I asked him. Questions I couldn't answer, questions no one knew.

"I don't know, we'll talk about it later Ali-gatar" He lead me down to the courtyard. Not many people were there, though there was enough to cause a shiver down my spine. River, Camilla and there crew were standing, crowding the doctor who was tied to a chair. Our crew stood amognst them looking t us as we entered the small crowd.

"P-please let me go. I have a family" He tried.

"And so did the kids you killed. They had families, families who probably have no idea where there dead children are" River shouted at him pacing in front of the half-naked man. "Admit to working with Anima, admit Justin is there. Or my patience will snap" He warned. Dr Rangarajan stayed silent except for the small, gentle cries. I looked at him carefully. River and his gang must have already tied for answers. His eyes and lip was severely bruised. I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't talk because of it. Jaclyn stormed out of the crown and planted a hard punch into his face.

"Where's my brother?!" She demanded forcing another punch. Gavin pulled her back by the waist. Soothing her. Shy cried, she din't hide it. Who could blame her?.

"So?" River re-took his position he paced the same spot but this time holding a very sharp knife."Admit you work for anima or this knife will enjoy cutting your fingers off" He threatened. I stepped forward, Cole tried to stop me but Kat pushed him away. I pushed River aside and faced the doctor. Helen stood beside him I tried to not look at her.

"Ali?-" Camilla interrupted

"I-" I didn't now how to start "Can you help us?" I looked at the doctor but the question was meant for Helen.

"It's been years but after the attacks I got curious. He works under the command of Rebecca Smith, her father died, he was the founder of Anima Industries" Helen told me. "Wyatt Andrews is Hadad, the guy you need"

"Wyat Andrews?" I repeated "He's who we need to look for next"

He looked at me in disbelief. Like he thought I read his mind. "H-How did you know that?" He asked.

I ignored him and continued listening to Helen. "Justin's alive, barely. You need to help him" I announced that out so everyone could hear. I could imagine Cole looking displeased and confused. "They want you Ali and will stop at nothing, they know you're my daughter. Be careful" I announced the rest apart from a bit of it. I then realized that Rangarajan would be punished with death. I knew I had to use my new ability. So I placed my hands on his temples and as easily as It was to place my hands on his head I'd finished, his memories gone, swept away.

"What's your name?" I asked him stepping back.

"I-I don't know? Why don"t I know?" He asked me. Every slyer went quiet, no one knew I possessed such abilities. I turned with my hands in my pockets. My gaze locked on Cole he was confused, curious maybe angry? I wasn't sure.

"How did you learn that?" River asked "How?"

"I stared at Cole as I said it "A witness gave me the ability to clear minds, she told me to use it." There I didn't lie. Cole's expression was clearer. He was angry, annoyed, pissed off at me. He knew.

"The detectives are here" Two kids called "They want you and Cole" He told River.

"Cole" I tried to stop him from walking away with River.

He turned "Ali I told you! I told you not to use her, she's dangerous" He yelled loud enough so everyone could here.

"She's my mother Cole? I can't not, she's helping us! I didn't know what else to do!" I yelled back at him.

"I just can't believe you Ali! Did last night mean anything to you?!" He yelled so loud I'm certain everyone that was scattered around the courtyard could hear.

I was stuck with words as he turned and started walking off "What about you? Did it men anything to you?!" I shouted loud enough and started sobbing. Emotions drawn high I didn't know what to do. Kat came over and walked me to the room I was in. She stayed with me suspecting the obvious.

"It's okay Ali-cat, it'll be fine" She assured.

* * *

 **Alright first chapter hope you enjoyed?**


End file.
